future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges
You’ll earn rewards from the different challenges you've reached. Daily = Get bonus rewards every time you complete 6 Daily Challenges! |-| Daily Trivia= List of Questions and Answers What is the name of the material used to Recruit or Rank Up characters? Biometrics What is the name of the function that uses a character’s Biometrics to increase a character’s rank? Rank Up What Character Type is typically strong against Speed Type Characters? Combat What materials are needed when increasing Mastery of a Character? Norn Stone What is the name of the Effect gained when a team is assembled with specific characters? Team Bonus What is the function that allows Tier-1 characters to become Tier-2? Advancement What is the name of the basic material needed for Gear Upgrades? Gear Up Kit What is the name of the advanced material needed to upgrade Gear that is at least +10? Dimension Debris What is the name of the material often obtained from Daily Missions that raises character stats when equipped? ISO-8 What is the name of the function that imbues a special effect when ISO-8s are equipped onto characters in a specific formation? ISO-8 Set Bonus What is the name of the item that increases all characters’ stats and is usually obtainable from Dimension Rift? Comic Cards What is the name of the gear often obtained from Special Missions that gives a special stat to each character when equipped? Custom Gear What is the name of the item that can be equipped (up to a max of 5) on character gear, and can be strengthened using Amplification? Enchanted Uru What is the function that uses 2 Uru as material to create a different type of Uru? Convert Uru What is the function that can further enhance the stats of the equipped Uru? Uru Amplification What is the name of the material that can raise X-Men mastery? M'kraan Shard What is the name of the material used to Rank Up X-Men? X-Gene What is the name of the material used to Advance X-Men to Tier-2? Phoenix Feather What is the name of the Challenge that gives rewards by solving special challenges daily? Challenges What is the name of the content that has Anti-Matter Collection, the Item Shop, and the ability to use Deploy? S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab What is the name of the ability that cancels an opponent’s skill by forcing them to make a basic attack? Guard Break What is the name of the stat that raises Dodge Rate by a guaranteed fixed amount, regardless of the difference in opponent level? Guaranteed Dodge Rate Increase What is the name of the stat that raises Critical Rate by a guaranteed fixed amount, regardless of the opponent’s level? Guaranteed Critical Rate Increase What is the term for the amount of damage received, regardless of a character’s defense and Type Resistance? True Damage What is the name of the stat that gives a passive-like effect to all characters just by being on the team? Team Passive What is the name of the ability that grants immunity to all damage (basic attacks, Guard Break, Damage, Debuffs)? Invincible From the available character skill effects, what is the ability that causes the character to receive damage but stops effects like Guard Break? Super Armor From the available character skill effects, what is the ability that blocks damage but causes the character to receive effects like Guard Break and debuffs? Shield From the available character skill effects, what is the ability that blocks damage and debuffs but causes the character to receive effects like Guard Break? Immune To All Damage What is the ability that puts enemies in fear for a duration of time, rendering them unable to attack or use skills? Fear What is the ability that groups enemies together and prevents them from moving for a duration of time, rendering them unable to use basic attacks or use skills? Bind What is the ability that locks opponents in time for a set duration, preventing them from moving, attacking, or dodging? Time Freezing What is the name of the ability that charms opponents for a set duration, rendering them unable to move, attack, even preventing automatically activated attacks from activating? Charm Where can you obtain items like Dimension Debris, Comic Cards, and Uniform Kits? Dimension Rift Where can you obtain EXP Chips and Biometrics and also acquire additional rewards by clearing a Hidden Route in certain stages? Special Mission Where can you obtain Chaos Tokens and various rewards by battling a powerful boss in varying difficulties of Easy, Medium, and Hard? Villain Siege Where can you battle other users using a set team of 3 and get Honor Tokens as rewards? Timeline Battle |-| Quest = |-| Forum = Category:Challenges